Anhelo, egoísmo y devoción
by Queen Khione
Summary: "Yona siempre sería muchas sensaciones para Jae-ha" {One-shot}


**Los personajes han sido creados por Mizuho Kusanagi. No me pertenecen en lo absoluto.**

* * *

.

.

.

Jae-ha quería a todas las mujeres, eso era una verdad universal, una constante, lo innegable, un hecho que trascendía toda barrera de duda. Contradecirlo era como negar que el cielo era azul o que los ojos no dolían al mirar el sol. Él no se avergonzaba por ello, ni lo desmentía al oír cuestionamientos sobre su comportamiento, porque constituía un orgullo. _Su forma de ser._

Gustaba de estar con ellas, sonreírles, decirles palabras bonitas, charlar y, si la confianza lo permitía, beber de ellas. _Complacerlas_. Jae-ha no se aburría de recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo de una mujer, para él todas eran distintas y saber cada detalle de la figura femenina era una aventura. Hundir el rostro en sus pechos y besar sus labios, sentir la piel de ella contra la suya propia y estremecerse de placer.

Sentía que podía querer a muchas mujeres a la vez, por eso nunca buscó una relación– _ni la buscaría, en realidad_ –. Ellas no se molestaban y respetan su libertad. Algunas de sus amantes en Awa eran comprensibles al respecto y abrían sus brazos sin resentimientos para recibirlo una noche cualquiera, cuando él deseara estar en compañía.

Jae-ha quiso a _ese_ tipo mujeres por mucho tiempo.

Esas que no deseaban compromisos pese a la sencillez de sus ropas, al espacio estrecho de sus moradas y al aroma a verduras cocidas que desprendían sus cabellos oscuros. Una de ellas en particular había cuidado de Jae-ha durante algún tiempo, entre caricias amorosas, besos traviesos que recorrían su pálido cuello y charlas madrugadoras.

Llegó a amarlo.

Su corazón terminó fracturado de dolor en pleno verano por los prolongados días en los cuales Jae-ha se ausentó, porque se vio atraído con mayor intensidad por pieles mejor cuidadas y ataviadas de perfumes exóticos, joyas exuberantes, maquillaje y pechos abultados.

Lo amaban una noche y en el amanecer no le preguntaban si volvería como hizo _aquella_ amante en particular. Sólo hacían su trabajo que consistía en una simple compañía, satisfacer al cliente. Jae-ha frecuentó esos lugares sin percatarse, arrugando las sedas rosas bajo su propio peso, quizá las mismas que envolvieron a otros hombres, mientras alguna de _ellas_ le sonreía, se sentaba sobre sus piernas y lo desvestía.

Jae-ha se entretuvo con _esas_ mujeres hasta sus veinticinco años.

Quería a todas a las mujeres, pero nunca llegó a amar una porque no era necesario.

 _No, no lo era._

…

Y entonces llegó, como si nada.

En un día normal, sin la magnificencia que tanto relataban sobre él. Para su sorpresa, era una muchacha. Y no un hombre como creía.

Tenía un aspecto andrajoso, bolsas bajo sus ojos y una sonrisa de niña que dejaba entrever sus cortos dieciséis años. Sin querer rompiendo esquemas y perspectivas que él tenía sobre la vida y el destino, matizando de rojizos y lavandas su vida, adueñándose de sus impulsos y de sus propios deseos.

Ya dejando de relacionar el carmesí con un atardecer, sino con una jovencita, _una mujer que distaba mucho de ser como las demás._

 _Yona._

Jae-ha no iba a usar esa frase cliché del primer amor– _el amor se cultivaba y no aparecía de la nada_ – , porque no sintió siquiera algo similar al verla, aunque el dolor de la sangre rugir en sus venas lo hizo perder la orientación al oír una sola nota de su voz. El efecto desastroso de su presencia sólo era causada por la sangre de dragón.

Nada más.

Era obediencia y devoción lo que ésta imponía a su sistema, él no estuvo dispuesto a abandonar sus expectativas personales por ella.

Y ante toda sospecha, no obstante, ella devastó su interior. Perturbando la calma que Jae-ha consiguió reunir después de tantos años.

Arriesgando su propia vida por los demás.

Y por él.

¿Había salvado su vida?

 _Ella._

 _¿Cómo podría olvidar ese sentimiento que lo embargó al verla tan decidida, sin titubear siquiera al disparar esa flecha?_

La saeta no lo atravesó a él, sino al mercenario por supuesto, pero Jae-ha sintió el desgarro en carne propia. El corazón encogerse entre el mediastino de sus pulmones al contemplar tanta belleza y valentía envuelta en las llamas de los barcos.

Jae-ha supo en ese instante que ya no viviría por sí mismo.

 _Empezó a amar todo ella, sin darse cuenta._

Sus convicciones, errores, miedos y aspiraciones. La inocencia que iluminaba el cielo lavanda de sus ojos, el cabello corto que acariciaba su cuello delgadito, su frágil silueta adolorida por el pasado, su risa y _esas_ contradicciones emocionales que emergieron trémulas en el corazón de Yona y de las cuales Jae-ha le supieron adorables y dulces en un principio, porque ella se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en una mujer.

Adquirieron con el tiempo la fuerza necesaria para crecer no obstante, hasta materializarse en palabras y emociones seguras.

Y aquello _lo_ desalentó.

Jae-ha se negaba a aceptar los sentimientos que Yona le profesaba a Hak.

Quiso ocultar toda emoción bajo una gentilidad falsa.

Había venido el descontento a golpearle el pecho muy deprisa. A navegar en sus esperanzas y en esa taciturna necesidad de tenerla para él.

 _Yona._

 _Su nombre era miel y leche bajo su paladar._

Y en sus breves ensoñaciones, tan efímeras como la llama de una vela apagada por el viento, los cortos besos de sus labios granate lo estremecían, agobiado por las sensaciones que provocaba en él, la rodeaba confundido. Las manos pequeñas subiendo por su torso y apretando su boca contra la suya propia, y él llegó a ser más delicado que nunca, tratándola como el ave herida que era, silenciosa e inocente.

Jae-ha anheló, ya sin ser completamente consciente: _quererla._

Ciertamente se descubrió siendo un hombre egoísta. Ver a su querida Yona cultivando sentimientos por otro hombre le dolió– _más de lo que creyó posible_ –. Se rió de sus ilusiones, ¿se había permitido tener ilusiones con ella?

Pretender quererla, ¿y por qué no amarla?

 _«Es la sangre de dragón_ », pensaba tranquilizándose a sí mismo, sintiendo la dificultad de aplacar sus inquietudes _… y sentimientos._

 _Yona_ era muchas cosas _para él_. Esa era y sería la gran razón de su actuar.

Yona siempre _sería_ muchas cosas. _Muchas sensaciones._

Quería protegerla, cuidarla de miramientos desdeñosos y no permitir que ni una sola alma desgraciada dañara esa frágil sonrisa que a veces se veía amenazada por recuerdos tortuosos.

Él mismo, como el mayor de todos, se preocuparía de crearle un pequeño mundo de alegrías. Uno que tuviera siempre días soleados, tardes tibias y noches tranquilas.

Jae-ha quería a Yona. Todo en ella. Completa y absolutamente todo en ella.

De pronto ya no habían otras mujeres porque _ella_ sería la única para él. Y Jae-ha jamás despertó esos anhelos de protección hacia una en concreto, creía que podía amar a muchas, pero se equivocó…

La posesividad, desearla como suya, darle la delicadeza y el trato que merecía y un sinfín de sensaciones y anhelos nacieron por ella. Solamente quería vivir para Yona.

Aunque el lazo que los unía jamás sería tan denso y fuerte como el de Hak con ella. Aunque le perteneciera a otro hombre y sus desvelos fueran provocados por otro, aunque su pasado no estuvo ligado ceñidamente a diferencia del de Hak.

…

Cuando sintió el cuerpo temblar bajo sus brazos, aferrándose a sus ropas por la desesperación de no haber sido capaz de proteger a Lili, Jae-ha experimentó la ambivalencia de todas sus emociones. La sal se derramaba por sus mejillas y Jae-ha sintió un nudo en la garganta al verla así. La abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces, esmerándose en el acto y acercándola a él.

Le susurró unas palabras para tranquilizarla y ella asintió a duras penas, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho, afectada por los espasmos del llanto y fatigada por el miedo.

Aquella fue la última vez que la tuvo tan cerca y ahora, luchando por no quedarse perdido en sus sueños y dejarse vencer por el cansancio de sus heridas, la celda sucia le echaba atrás la mirada a su desolada infancia.

Extrañaba su presencia, su mirada lavanda y la cálida sensación de su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

Al menos podía alcanzarla en sus sueños y demostrarle cuánto la echaba de menos. Darle besos sin detenimientos, acariciarle el cabello y sentirla a su lado como si fuese suya.

.

.

.

* * *

Dado que fue el cumpleaños de Jae-ha, sentí la necesidad de publicar esto. Tuve muchos meses guardado este one-shot entre mis carpetas, pero me negaba a publicar. Todavía no sé por qué.

 _Jae-ha es mi favorito_ , presenciar algo como "Jae-ha es después de Hak" se me hace doloroso oírlo o leerlo. Siento que es un personaje precioso y fascinante que merece amor más que nadie.

Espero que les haya gustado el escrito. Me haría muy feliz leer sus opiniones. ¡Cualquier comentario es bienvenido! Así me ayuda a entregar algo mejor a este lindo fandom.

Si no les ha gustado, os debo una disculpa :(

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer**_. ¡Un abrazo y un beso!

* * *

 _PD: ¿comentarios, favs., criticas?_


End file.
